User blog:Blackendedsoul/Final War Prediction - Part Ten
Part Ten: Reserves! Shams Dook, who was just relieved from his fight against Admiral Kugaren Damti by Crocodile looked at the dust that was falling all over the place. He was awed liked just like all the others present in the place. It was indeed an unbelievable feat to witness when the ginormous structure of the Impel Down literally became dust in an instant. “So the Gorosei are already on the move, guess it can’t not be helped, we are all still occupied and they are already fighting, at this rate we cannot hold our ground.” Dragon punched Kong on the chin and took a blow from the Commander in Chief to the gut. “Damn this geezer, I can’t focus on anything else but him!” Rayleigh slashed at Kizaru once again with his double edged sword. They were fighting nonstop from the very beginning. Kizaru blocked the attack with his light blade, “you sure are stubborn Rayleigh-san!” Rayleigh: “I am getting tired, I am old you know, but if I don’t hold you here then you can cause a lot of trouble for us!” Kizaru: “I think I will have to finish you off now, there is so much to do for me, especially since Sakazuki has fallen, I must take his place as the senior most Admiral; I cannot waste any more time with you, take this, Flash of the Money King!” He stepped back and then jumped high in the air, then while floating he crossed both his arms and formed a very potent beam, he also formed two more beams from both his feet and the projected all three at Rayleigh, “Raaaa!” He fired the big attack; it was what gave him his alias Kizaru or Yellow Monkey. Rayleigh held his sword with both hands; he gritted his teeth and then took a defensive stance. Everyone in the vicinity started running away, panicking. The three beams merged into one and took the shape of a monkey’s head. Rayleigh jumped forward and slashed at the beam with all the power he could muster, his haki literally exploded and a crimson shield formed in front of his sword which struggled against the immense attack of Kizaru. Sonic booms started to form in the vicinity and the ground shook but finally Rayleigh managed to change the course of the attack upwards, it swirled in the sky a few times and the exploded with a blinding flash. Kizaru: “Looks like we are back to square one!” Rayleigh (panting): “Well I told you that I cannot let you pass!” Eustass Kid finally managed to defeat strawberry, the Vice Admiral was tough and experienced but in the end he succumbed to the superior might of the vicious pirate. Kid panted for a while and then looked around him. Trafalgar Law also has beaten Vice Admiral Kaizeruhige. Scratchman Appo was still fighting Comil but it seemed that the old Vice Admiral was on the verge of collapsing. Capone Bege on the other hand did not fair that well against the ruthless Doberman and was knocked out. However before he could be finished off, Basil Hawkins stepped in and he managed to reverse the flow of the fight and take down the Vice Admiral. John Giant also could not stand up to X Drake and after a gruesome duel, he fell down unconscious and badly injured. Appo finally managed to knock Comil down with another sound attack of his. The supernovas and their crew, who were more or less damaged from the struggle regrouped and were preparing to charge forward once again. Suddenly a tall individual with short golden hair and beard appeared in front of them as if out of nowhere. “My my, you guys seem to have made short work of our elites! I can’t just let you do how you please anymore!” Appo: “What the hell, how could you be here all of a sudden, you were up at the platform!” Drake: “Curses! He is one of the Gorosei!” Law: “Stay on guard.” Kid: “Gorosei my ass! He is just one man!” Hawkins: “This is bad, my cards says that we do not have any chance of winning!” Killer: “Like I give a shit about that!” Misir: “You made a wrong choice to come here and challenge us; I will personally make sure that all of you die here! First for the traitor!” He charged at an implausible speed targeting X Drake. Drake changed into his dinosaur from rapidly and tried his best to block against the attack but he just could not grasp what hit him. He was thrown back his arm was broken and almost all of his body was numb from the impact of the punch that he received. Kid slammed a huge pile of metal which contained broken cannons and even Pacifista at Misir. Misir did not even try to dodge, the attack stopped as If there was an invisible shield and then Misir was gone, he came at Kid from behind and aimed a kick at Kid’s head which would have instantly killed him if it did hit. But law managed to move Kid away with his devil fruit ability at the last moment. Hawkins transformed into his Goma no So and tried to attack Misir with his sword but Misir just stopped the slash by holding the blade with his fingers. “Impossible.” Hawkins gasped. Appo sent a musical slash at Misir but it bounced of Misir’s invisible shield. Misir: “I wonder how long you can put up your tricks!” He kicked Hawkins in the gut. A marine died nearby, his body split in two and a doll dropped from Hawkins’ pocket. Marco flied away to a considerable distance, his wound was finally healed. He looked at the prone body of Jozu with concern, to his great relief, Jozu got up; his diamond form saved him he was hurt pretty bad though; it was good thing that he was not hit as hard as Marco was. Rudolph stood lazily, putting some weight on his cane; he had a smug look on his face. “You people are strong, not many can survive after I hit them. Especially you,” he pointed his cane at Marco, “I must say once again, that power of yours is pretty handy.” Marco (to himself): “I must stay away from this monster! I must stay on air!” Jozu started to back away; he knew full well after receiving a blow that he was no match for the Gorosei, so he decided to back out to a safer position. Rudolph: “Would you be nice enough to come down, Marco the Phoenix?” Marco: “As if, you would better learn to fly if you want to catch me! What the…!” He stopped and looked at horror when Rudolph grew a huge pair of black wings. His body changed a lot, he was much bigger, about three times his previous size, his skin was black, his eyes were red, he had huge fangs for teeth and a long, snake like, divided tongue. Also he had a long and thick tail and two pointy horns. An eerie black aura was all over him. All in all he looked so frightening, so intimidating, that even the most experienced veterans would have a chill in their spine just by seeing him and Marco was no exception. Rudolph: “You said I need learn how to fly, well apparently I do know how to fly!” His voice was raspy and cold. “How do like my new look? I ate the Mythical Zoan, Akuma Akuma no mi!” Donquixote Doflamingo dodged the Tsuppari Pad Ho attack which Kuma made, “what the hell are you doing you mindless bastard!?” He snarled at the huge cyborg’s face. Kuma: “I am not mindless, that was just a temporary strategic façade!” As of now, I am the Co-second in Command of the Revolutionary army alongside Dook and therefore I can’t allow you to harm a subordinate, Donquixote Doflamingo, prepare yourself!” Doflamingo : “Fuffuffuffuffuffuffu! I knew something was funny about you, normally you are the obedient slave who rushes into the battle as the dog of the government, but today you were even idler than the rest of us! It is all clear now and that makes you an enemy!” He tried to take control of Kuma’s body by flexing his finger but Kuma Teleported away and came from behind with a laser which Doflamingo dodged by jumping. Dragon did a back flip avoiding Kong’s kick; he then started to move away. Kong looked at him with an angry expression “what are you plotting now?” Dragon: “Nothing much, I just need to give an order to my subordinate!” He flipped out a baby den den mushi, “Feliks, it cannot be avoided; you bring ‘That’ and the rest of our forces into battle, now!” Feliks on the other side: “Understood!” Kong: “What is ‘That’?” Dragon: “You will see eventually!” Near Bay Two: The Kuja Pirates’ ship just landed on the shore. Nearby marines and revolutionaries who were fighting each other looked back at it. The Kuja started to disembark. Boa Hancock looked at the ship, “about time!” She jumped down from her position and rushed to the place where Luffy was. Jesap looked at Bay Two, “why are the Kuja here? Is Hancock planning to betray us?” He asked Roshun who was beside him. “That is a strong possibility.” Roshun answered grimly, “I am going,” he loosened his sword in the sheath. Jesap: “Ok, I will remain here to give the commands.” He looked at Bay Two, “wait Roshun, what do you think that huge ship is?” Roshun: “Impossible, it looks like ‘That’ how the hell can they get their hands on ‘That’?!” He looked disturbed. Jesap looked at the ship which had taken off its cover and was sailing at breakneck speed. “He sighed, guess we too need to bring our reserve out,” He took out a black den den mushi, “Munshi, can you hear me?” Munshi on the other side: “Loud and clear sir!” Jesap: “It’s unfortunate but you must bring Uranus out, the Revolutionary Army somehow has Pluton under their command so we need to use it, come out at Bay Two and face Pluton, I am counting on you.” Munshi: “Roger that!” Benn Beckman kicked Kasim at the side of the head and sent him toppling backwards. He and Lucky Roo were fighting the mighty Guardian and it was more or less an even fight, although they probably had a little advantage. Kasim looked at Beckman with distaste, he could not accept the fact that a pair of pirates who were not Captains themselves were beating him down. Suddenly a voice spoke from the side: “Please let me handle him Benn Beckman, I have a score to settle with this man and besides I think your Captain needs some help.” Beckman turned around to find Shams Dook standing with his arms folded across his chest. He then looked at the direction where Shanks was. “I see. Ok then you can have him!” Kasim (who was glad but did not show his reaction) stood up, “so the loser has something to settle with me? I could not ask for anything better!” He snarled at Dook. Dook: “Let’s get this over with then?” He charged at Kasim. Hancock reached the place where Luffy was, she was panting due to running at break neck speed. Luffy on the other hand just got up, he was rejuvenated from Ivankov’s hormone remedy, but his stomach growled like no tomorrow. Hancock: “Luffy, here is the bento I brought for you!” She blushed while saying it. Luffy looked at her: “Honto! You are the best Hancock!” He jumped forward and almost snatched the lunchbox (which was rather large) from her hand. Hancock: “He said I am the best, it means he really loves me, right?” She started fantasizing. Suddenly Luffy pushed her; she could not maintain her balance and fall over. A bullet passed through the spot she was an instant earlier. Hancock got up and looked for the assailant; it was none other than her fellow Shichibukai, the beautiful Roda who was jealous at Hancock for quite some time. She stood with a stern look on her face and aimed her rifle at Hancock. “Look at how stupid you are, Boa Hancock, I will put you out of your misery!” Luffy: “Oi you, how dare you try shooting her when she is giving me food!” He spoke while stuffing his face with a large piece of meat. “I am going to kick your ass!” Hancock: “Wait, Luffy, I will take care of this impudent woman myself.” Near Bay One: Something large moved underwater, it created a wave but most of the people around were too busy fighting. Jesap noticed it though; he frowned and looked at the wave anxiously. The place where the World Nobles took refuge: It was huge mansion and was guarded by 5 Vice Admirals, namely Rooth, Hamfre Wilder, Chacha and Nora Smolett with Vice Admiral Tsuru commanding them. Rooth was an incredibly tall (about 16 feet) man with a muscular build. He had a clean shaved face and wore a red and blue striped suit and wielded a repeating crossbow and a dagger as weapons. Hamfre Wilder was an old man of average height with a wrinkled face; he wore a grey suit and had a sabre and a pair of pistols. Chacha was fat, middle aged individual (similar to Lucky Roo in appearance); he wore a spiky armor and carried a huge club. Nora was a well-endowed, tall (about 10 feet) and beautiful lady with curly black hair and a dark complexion, she wore an outfit similar to that of a nun, albeit a bit tight. Her choice of weapon was a halberd. There were also 10000 marines on duty to look after and if necessary guard the Tenryubito. Even this defense was not satisfactory for the pampered Celestial Dragons but as the war demanded most of the warriors, it could not be helped. A mysterious band of people were approaching this place. They were all riding horses. Their leader was a stout man of average height and carried a decorated long fighting stick in his hand. He had a quiver of arrows and a bow hanging from his back. He also had a long double edged sword strapped at his waist belt. He wore a green cloak and underneath had a leather outfit and high boots. He also had a hat with a feather on it. Beside him rode another man wearing a black suit and a top hat. About a dozen people followed the duo. One of them came forward, “I can take us there in an instant; we don’t need to ride anymore.” “Let’s take our time; we are not in a hurry.” The leader answered. Back in the war zone: Shiliew and the rest of the Blackbeard Pirates were charging at Shanks who was busy fighting against their Captain. Teach: “Men, kill this bastard, we must get rid of him now.” “Kill him you say? You have to go through us first!” Benn Beckman declared, beside him were the rest of the red Hair Pirates. The scene was just like what happened during the war at Marineford. The two Yonko crews were going to face off after all. End of Part Ten. Well I don’t know how it was but I tried my best to make it good. Next time, the ancient weapons will debut and there will be a lot more revelations. I don’t know when it will come out but I think I will publish it within this month. Once again sorry for the delay and please excuse spelling/grammar error as you already know that English is not really my forte. And please do comment and criticize, I appreciate it, thank you. P.S: Follow this link if you want to access other chapters or extra info about the series. 23:52, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts